


Treading Around Treachery

by Mahfiruz



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:11:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15378438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahfiruz/pseuds/Mahfiruz
Summary: Finding her distracting and heading in to more dangerous territory Armitage sends Illaria, a young woman pregnant with his child, away to some planet. The First Order has allied with a couple other evil organizations in its efforts to take over the galaxy, but one of them gets pissed about their share of the deal and attacks some First Order place (haven't worked out all the details sorry), Illaria gets caught up in the conflict, can't help but say some truths, and meets General Hux's father, Brendol Hux.





	Treading Around Treachery

\- for treason.”

“I’ve done nothing but voice a few thoughts!”

“Silence!”

“How fragile and corrupt your regime must be if just voicing a few ideas is a crime.”

“I said silence!” The officer bellowed.

Illaria’s defiant observations, had put her life in danger. Funnily enough her being a blabbermouth had saved her life once before.

One of the younger officers stepped up, “Your criticism of the regime shows you to be a danger and spreader of disorder.”

Illaria was not reading a book or watching some film and imagining if she was a character in it what witty dramatic philosophical dialogue she would have -if she was she would have a lot to work with from the young officers connection and recitation of propaganda - No, Illaria was living this, having events thrown at her and quickly processing them in some way and producing a reaction. She was trying to keep herself alive. That was her goal and from there she was improvising.

“Look, I’m not capable of having any impact on your regime – actually you know what maybe I am,” Illaria said staring the more senior officer in the eye, “It would be unwise of you to harm me. Very. Unwise.”

Before he could answer another officer spoke up, “ _Really?_ And why’s that?”

Illaria moved her gaze, she swallowed and focused what she was hoping was a confident glare on him.

The officers had been awkward, unused to the field as many of them were from elite classes and entered the regime as officers. Brendol had as well but his cruel calmness that had allowed him to dominate the ranks of officers had come to his aid here as well.

“Because you need me to get out of here alive,” Illaria responded. She took a deep breath, “You’ve lost most of your forces and are under attack it would be unwise to reduce your forces even more.”

“ _Our_ forces? Yes, but it is better to have less forces than weak ones or treacherous ones. One must kill off the weak links”

“I want to survive. Same as you.”

In fact Illaria wanted to survive more. Her survival instincts were enhanced by her pregnancy.

Brendol broke the gaze and headed back to the other room.

Illaria’s eyes darted around the room. She turned to the other officers and members of the regime.

“Not only will not harming me help you survive this situation, but it will help you curry favor with a powerful officer.”

“Who?” asked the officer who had originally ordered her arrest.

“General Hux.”


End file.
